A Drunken Tale
by chromate
Summary: A discussion with the girls on her virginity. An overheard discussion of the boys on Takeru's virginity. A very drunken Takeru that acted unpredictably, and he was sitting on top of her on his bed. All in all, Hikari experienced the longest day of her life. Takari semi-crack fic.


When I wrote _'What happens in the bedroom, stays in the living room'_, I penned that Takeru could not take any alcohol and that he got drunk easily. This story is inspired by that very idea and sees what will happen when Takeru gets drunk, with Hikari under the same roof, both being college students living in the same apartment, and both being virgins. Hilarity ensues.

This is not a lemon fic. It just happens that humour about attempted sex is always entertaining to read and write. Plus, portraying Takeru and Hikari as a pair of innocent couple is fun. This can also count as an Odaiba Memorial Day celebration fic. On this day in 1999, seven children were sent to the Digital World, and I always wished I had a Patamon when I was a child.

_Plot:_ A discussion with the girls on her virginity. An overheard discussion of the boys on Takeru's virginity. A very drunken Takeru that acted unpredictably, and he was sitting on top of her on his bed. All in all, Hikari experienced the longest day of her life. Takari semi-crack fic.

_Genre:_ Humour (semi-crack fic), Romance (Takari-overdose), Friendship (Daisuke-Takeru-Ken and Mimi-Hikari-Miyako)

_Starring:_ Takeru and Hikari; Daisuke, Ken, Mimi, Miyako; Taichi and Yamato (in flashback only)

_Pairings:_ Takari, with a very brief mention of Kenyako

_Theme:_ discussion of sex and description of attempted sexual act. No real lemon though.

By semi-crack fic, I mean that some scenes are not meant to be taken seriously, such as the things Takeru did when he was drunk. So just sit back, have a laugh, and enjoy the story!

As usual, I recommend reading in ½ page size to get the feeling of reading a book.

* * *

Hikari stared at the sight in front of her, rubbed her temple in frustration, shook her head resignedly, and sighed. 'What happened this time?'

Daisuke rolled his eyes, as if wondering why she even bothered to ask. 'Your brother and his brother. What else?'

The brown-haired girl let out another defeated sigh and scrutinized the state of her unconscious boyfriend. He was being carried by the mahogany-haired young adult as he leaned on Daisuke's shoulder for support while mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Daisuke shifted his arm to drop the blond on Hikari's shoulders. 'He's all yours,' he added.

Hikari gave him a strange look, silently questioning why he would not bring him into the apartment himself. Daisuke picked up the cue and avoided her gaze, opting to stare at the floor uncomfortably. 'After what happened last time, I'd rather not…set foot in your apartment when he's drunk...sorry Hikari-chan.'

Ah, now Hikari remembered why. That brought back memories of what happened last time when Takeru was drunk. It was the same old scenario: their brothers got him drunk, and Daisuke helped Hikari carry the blond back to the apartment she shared with her twenty-year-old boyfriend. After dropping Takeru on his bed, Daisuke stayed behind and chatted with the brown-haired girl as they laughed at the old memories of their adventure in the Digital World, schools, failed relationships, comparing whether his goggles or Takeru's white bucket hat back then was more ridiculous-looking…

...which led a very intoxicated Takeru into thinking Daisuke was making a move on _his_ Child of Light. The blond used his interest in playing darts to teach his friend a lesson on not to mess with his girlfriend, except that instead of the darts he had in his room, he used the knives he got from the kitchen. When Hikari stepped out of the bathroom, after having taken a shower, she found the bearer of Courage and Friendship spreading his limbs on the wall of the living rooms like a butterfly stretching its wings. His face was paler than any of Takeru's white bucket hats, and he was utterly horrified when a knife landed inches beneath his manhood. When Hikari appeared, he looked at her as if an angel had descended from heaven.

That was the day Daisuke reckoned Hikari was perfect for a job in the education sector, when he witnessed how she managed to soothe her semi-conscious boyfriend to go to bed like a tamer dealing with an aggressive lion. That was also the day he swore to never go anywhere near Hikari when Takeru was drunk. He would rather fight Myotismon and Daemon with his bare hands. At the very least, they never tried to make him sterile when they were literally biting each other's head off.

Hikari snapped out of her thought and carried a Takeru with wobbling legs to his room. Setting him on his bed, she returned to the front door. 'Thanks for bringing him back, Daisuke.'

'No problem.' He was about to walk away when he looked at his friend. 'Will you be alright handling him by yourself?'

'It's not the first time anyway,' she smiled weakly, and Daisuke snorted in good nature.

'Just call me if you need any help, okay?' With that, he waved and walked away, leaving Hikari behind to curse her brother's newfound habit of getting Takeru drunk.

She closed the door and walked to her boyfriend's room, sitting on the edge of his bed. She took a good look at his flushed face and watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. Being careful not to wake him up, she brushed his bang from his eyes and caressed his cheek gently. She also poked his nose playfully, earning a restive rumble from him and she giggled at how silly he looked right now.

With hindsight, she should have known he would be completely wasted tonight. Ever since the blond joined Yamato's band as a guitarist, he had been forced by his brother to attend different parties to socialize with different people. Having known Takeru since she was eight, she knew the boy could not handle alcohol at all. A sip of it could turn him into a very sassy person that did horribly stupid thing. She recalled Yamato's seventeenth birthday when the older blond made him drink a can of beer, resulting in a half-naked Takeru singing Britney Spears loudly in the balcony of his brother's apartment…

There was also the time when they were at the band's after-concert party and Taichi slipped in some vodka in his apple juice, causing the young blond to start asking the girls in the room, in a shamelessly reprobate tone, what their measurements were. All boys laughed hysterically while an extremely embarrassed and incredibly annoyed Hikari tried to drag him away, before slapping him hard when he asked if her breast size was a 'perfectly sexy, adorable and seductive' 34C…

Recalling that scene brought a blush to Hikari's face. She was so mad that time that she refused to talk to him for a week, even though Takeru had no memory of that hilarious exchange when he became sober. Most of all, she blamed her older brother for it.

And she forgot that Taichi would be at the party tonight. She didn't go because she had several assignments to catch up on. She sighed for the umpteenth time of the night, reckoning that she should have gone so she did not have to deal with a drunken Takeru for the night.

The problem with Takeru in his tipsy state was that he became totally unpredictable. Once he claimed he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen and started cooking before Hikari found him putting a package of bread and a can of jam, literally, in boiling water 'to make toasts', as he proclaimed. There was another time when he used his collection of books to build a fortress on the floor, and Hikari was torn between pushing him to bed and admiring what a skilful job he had done.

As much as she loved Takeru, she could only hope he would not do anything extraordinary tonight. The other Chosen Children laughed when she told them these drunken tales, and she always looked at them with an expression that could kill. Takeru would frantically apologize and beg for mercy, promising it would not happen again. However, Taichi and Yamato had found his drunken state so entertaining that the two older brothers made sure the very last time was yet to come. Sometimes Hikari wondered if the legendary prankster duo of Odaiba Junior and Senior High just liked to watch her suffer.

Hikari was about to leave the room and go to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water when she felt her hand being grasped. She felt a force pulling her down and she gasped. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself lying on bed, with a half-awaken Takeru looking down at her with those half-open ocean blue eyes. Hikari blinked, wondering what was going on. Takeru rested his elbows next to her head, and he was kneeling on the bed with her legs in between his.

All of a sudden, she realized what an awkward position they were in. Her face reddened immediately and she looked at the person on top of her body with wide eyes.

'Ta–Takeru?' She whispered, sounding more surprised than scared. Takeru did not respond for a while as he just kept staring at her. His eyes moved from her forehead to her redwood-coloured eyes, then to her cheery lips and to her exposed neck. He then looked down to inspect her outfit. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts that clung to her knees. It was what she typically wore at home, but he found it incredibly sexy at the moment.

'You are beautiful, Hika,' he leaned forward and whispered into her ears, sending chills down her spine as she felt his breath, mixed with a taste of alcohol, on her face. While she was flattered by his compliment, she did not have time to respond as Takeru silenced her with a passionate kiss. He pressed his lips on hers roughly, taking her off guard when he slid his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan in surprise. After a full minute of kissing, Takeru broke contact with her cherry lips, but his attack did not end. He moved downwards and started to place kisses on her neck. Hikari felt his body weight dropping fully on her petite figure as he moved his elbows away from the bed. His hands started to move around her body in a disorganized manner, and she shot her eyes wude open when one of his hands slid under her shirt and reached for her breast.

'Takeru!' Hikari yelped and tried to push him away. She knew where this was leading to, and she was definitely not prepared for it yet. 'Takeru! Stop it!'

But Takeru did not listen. Instead, he applied more forces with his kisses and his caress, taking in her strawberry scent at the same time. He continued to kiss Hikari's neck hungrily, forcing her head to move upwards so he could have more rooms. Gradually he moved downwards to suck on her collarbones, his hands still swirling around her breasts. An unintentional moan that escaped her mouth seemed to arouse Takeru even more as he squeezed her breasts and fondled her nipples without stopping. Her body shivered in excitement and she started to lose control of her voice, as Takeru alternated between gently feeling her skin or lustfully rubbing her breasts and hips. Damn Takeru and his ability in making her estrogen level skyrocket! Hikari did not know how many shades of colour she was blushing right now, not to mention that she was not wearing a bra at home!

As much as Hikari wanted to deny it, she actually enjoyed being touched like that. She felt like losing her mind every time Takeru made a move. She wanted him to touch her more and show her his love for her. She wanted to indulge herself completely in his tangible display of passion. It felt totally different from when they kissed or cuddled. This felt refreshing. This felt lovely.

But why did it feel wrong? Why did it feel like something was off?

It wasn't like she had never had such…indecent thoughts about Takeru, but she never acted on her urges. Takeru also never forced himself on her. He respected her too much to do such a thing. Being drunk, though, completely demolished his self-control. A few minutes ago Hikari was still wondering what kind of crazy acts the blond would put out tonight, and this was certainly not on her list of possible scenarios.

Bits and segments of conversation from the afternoon entered Hikari's mind. It was not the right time, considering that she was battling for her innocence, despite against the man she truly loved and wouldn't really mind under normal circumstances. Still, she could not help but recall what she overheard today.

* * *

_(several hours ago, in the afternoon)_

'YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN?'

'Miyako! Quiet!' Hikari frantically put her hand over her best friend's mouth and hissed urgently at her, her cheeks flushing from the lavender-haired girl's scandalous remark and the alarmed and curious glances of people sitting near them.

'What're you all looking at?' Mimi yelled at them, and the people turned away immediately. At least it was good they had a feisty person in their group, Hikari thought, or else she wouldn't be able to make herself stay in the restaurant any longer.

'I can't believe you!' Miyako exclaimed with astonished eyes after Hikari removed her hand. 'You have been living with a guy in the same apartment for over a year. Not to mention, he's someone whom you have known for twelve years and dated for half of that time span, and you're telling me you have not done it with him? Not even once?'

Having entered the same university, Takeru and Hikari stayed in the dormitory on their first year. On their second year, however, as Taichi and Yamato had graduated, they had a spare apartment and the young couple decided to live together. To them, it was the perfect choice: the location was near their college, and it saved them the trouble of finding a place to stay. They also had a stable relationship over the past five years, so they thought it was only natural for them to take the next step of living together. Hikari's parents were not so entertained. Even though they had known Takeru for years, who knew what would happen for their sweet and innocent daughter and a young, heterosexual man to live under the same roof? It took Hikari some time to convince them, and during that time Takeru had to endure several threatening lectures from the Yagamis (including dinner prepared by Yuuko) that he would very much want to forget.

'Hikari-chan,' Mimi looked at her with pity in her eyes, 'you're not trying to be a nun, are you?'

'What? No!' Hikari felt her whole face burning right now. She didn't know how a casual gathering would turn out to be a discussion of their own sex lives, and the two girls were thoroughly surprised to learn she had yet to do anything sensual with her long-time boyfriend.

'I always think you two are innocent. Now I wonder if you are too innocent for your own good,' Mimi sighed and facepalmed.

'Takeru is not actually gay, is he?' Miyako asked, voicing a suspicion that many of the Chosen Children had before he finally gathered up the courage to ask Hikari out. Or even afterwards, for that matter.

'No!' Hikari frantically wanted to find a way to change the topic of discussion, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried, Tachikawa Mimi, the 'queen of gossip', and Inoue Miyako, Mimi's proud and beloved disciple, would not let a chance like this slip from their hands. She now terribly missed Sora, who usually would help her out in such situation. The brown-haired girl wondered if Sora deliberately missed this gathering to avoid discussing such an embarrassing topic.

'So why have you two not had sex yet?' Miyako asked incredulously.

As if she could talk about in public! Hikari shrunk in her seat and wanted to hide herself from her surroundings, but Miyako and Mimi were more persistent than she thought. She let out a sigh and positioned herself on her seat.

'I…I don't think we're ready yet…' she timidly stated. It was a half-truth, at least. Sure, they made out often, and there were times when their intimate session turned passionate and they yearned for more. However, the rational side of their mind would quickly take charge and they would refrain themselves from going any further. Even when they slept on the same bed, they would do nothing more than kiss and cuddle. She liked it and Takeru liked it too. Still, they stayed rather punctually in their own room most of the time.

The '_most innocent couple ever'_, Taichi once commented after asking if Takeru had used protection, and was appalled by the blond's clumsy admittance. Yamato, worried that his younger brother did not know the appropriate procedure, mailed him a box of pornography DVDs with a sticker note of 'female body 101' labelled on it, much to the utter embarrassment of the young couple.

Her companions were clearly dissatisfied with her answer. 'You're freaking twenty years old, Yagami Hikari,' Miyako sneered. 'You've dated this hot, popular, sexy guy for six years. Any girl will strip and jump in bed with him if he opens the bedroom door.'

'We are not like that…' Hikari weakly retorted. She was well aware of Takeru's reputation among the female population. It had been both troubling and amusing to find so many girls always trying to get him into their pants throughout senior high and college.

'Then why are you –'

'YOU HAVEN'T DONE IT WITH HIKARI-CHAN YET?'

Mimi froze in mid-sentence when she heard someone yelling in the restaurant. It wasn't just the loudness that startled her. She was more taken aback as she recognized that voice almost too easily. It was followed by yet another familiar hiss.

'Quiet, Motomiya! Everyone's looking at us!'

'Daisuke, keep your voice down!'

The girls looked at each other, stunned, and turned to find Takeru, Daisuke and Ken sitting on the table next to them. However, the men did not notice them as they were separated by the colourful screen in between their tables. They were also too engaged in trying to strangle each other to have noticed their three friends listening to their conversation.

'What the hell, Takeru! How do you live with a gorgeous woman for over a year and not touch her at all? Has your body stopped producing hormones?' Daisuke tried to control his volume, but the girls were still able to hear him just fine.

'Why is that your business?' Without seeing his face, Miyako and Mimi could tell Takeru was blushing as hard as Hikari was right now. The brown-haired girl had wanted to go to the boys and meet her boyfriend, to support him and to stop this conversation from going where she thought it would be, but the gossip duo forced her to stay.

'It's more interesting this way, knowing that we're all discussing the same topic.' Mimi winked at her. Hikari was not amused, but she had no choice when Miyako was sitting right next to her to prevent her from doing anything.

'Because we're worried, Takeru! What kind of healthy men don't do it with their girlfriends when they have been dating for six years and are living under the same roof?' Daisuke managed to speak softer than before, after Ken sent him a warning glare that reminded him they were sitting in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

Mimi and Miyako directed a knowing glance at Hikari, as if saying 'we told you so'. Hikari scowled, hiding her jaded face in her hands, not wanting to face her friends' sly expressions.

'I don't know,' Takeru snapped, 'maybe a man who loves his girlfriend and treasures her more than he thinks about satisfying his own physiological urges?'

'I really don't think it's our business to comment on Takeru and Hikari's private life, Daisuke,' Ken said, himself a bit uncomfortable with the topic of discussion. Daisuke just gave him a dirty look.

'You're the one to talk, Ken! You're the one who keeps asking us how to please Miyako so she won't get bored of having sex with you!'

'WHAT?' Miyako screeched, her face flushing shades of crimson, but Mimi was fast in covering her mouth, so the boys did not notice the commotion on the next table.

'Hey! I just want to make sure she's enjoying it as much as I am! There's nothing wrong with that!' Ken cried desperately.

'Can we just talk about something else…?' Takeru pleaded while rubbing his temple tiredly.

'Now we're getting back to you,' Daisuke stated and Takeru cursed. Hikari flinched a bit, as it was rare to hear him say such profane words. Mimi and Miyako stared at her, but before they commented on yet another of her innocent trait Daisuke asked an intriguing question that drew their full attentions.

'Do you even want to have sex with Hikari-chan at all?'

Hikari wanted to dig a hole and hide herself in it before she died of embarrassment. She felt the capillaries on her face could explode in any minute. Why was everyone so interested in their sex life?

'Of course I do!' Takeru bellowed, and Daisuke was torn between smirking victoriously for finally getting an answer or gasping due to the outburst from the usually calm and composed friend he had known for years. 'I want to! I damn well want to, alright?'

Silence dawned on the two tables. Everyone was interpreting the answer in their own ways. Hikari was surprised, stunned, and in a twisted way pleased by her boyfriend's answer.

'Then why didn't you make a move?' Ken asked, mainly out of curiosity. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Takeru's answer.

'I'm…' Takeru opened his mouth and closed a few times, 'I'm afraid of hurting Hikari.'

'You? Hurting her?' Daisuke snorted loudly. It sounded absurd to him that the sole reason his friend had not acted on his physical need was because of this…lame reason. Heck, even Taichi was encouraging them to take the next step soon. If there was anyone on earth that could hurt Hikari, Takeru would not even make the bottom of the list. So what was holding him back?

'Hikari is too precious to me,' Takeru stated resolutely. 'I'm afraid of the aspect of stepping over the line. What if she doesn't want to? What if she just wants to stay the way it is? What if she hates me if I act too boldly? Hikari is a very forgiving person and she will always try to do as I want, even when she doesn't really like it. I can't let my own urges affect our relationship. I can't let her handle this.' Takeru blurted out his own feelings, and took a deep breath as he tried to regain composure.

The girls were stunned by his confession and looked at each other with their jaws dropped. The boys also were quietened by his sincere and anxious tone.

'You do realize there are a lot of "what-ifs" in your hypothesis, right?' Daisuke finally muttered after a minute of silence.

'You don't understand,' Takeru sighed, resting his forehead on his palms. 'Hikari is like an angel to me. My angel. She is so pure and sweet and innocent. Who am I to violate her for my own pleasure? Will we be able to keep our relationship as it is afterwards?'

'"Violate" is too strong of a word…' Ken offered weakly.

'It's the same,' Takeru said, his eyes staring into space, as if imagining Hikari was standing somewhere far away. 'I'll be lying if I say I don't want her physically, but I can't bear the thought of hurting her. I can't stand knowing that the cost of satisfying my own desire will be to strip her of her innocence. I…I can't let myself do that. If that's the case, I'd rather keep our relationship as it is right now.'

'That's…' Daisuke rubbed his chin while thinking hard, '…too platonic, don't you think?'

'If that means keeping Hikari safe from my dirty thoughts, then it's worth it.'

Daisuke and Ken looked at Takeru in awe, both having the urge to salute him. What was supposed to be a fun, teasing session turned out to be quite a serious confession that neither expected. What they reckoned was that they now respected the blond more than ever.

Meanwhile, the girls were awe-struck. Hikari felt a warm feeling on her stomach and she had the urge to just dash to his side and kiss him senseless right now. She just wanted to hold the man she truly loved. His confession was a solid proof of how much he loved her. If she wasn't concentrating that much in blushing and hiding a wide smile behind her hands, she would have just jumped into Takeru's arms now.

Mimi and Miyako looked at each other, their mouths agape. Their glances then landed on Hikari, whose eyes were sparkling with love and happiness. The boys left soon after talking about some other things, much to Takeru's relief, and the girls remained sitting there, each absorbed in her own deep thoughts.

* * *

(Present)

'_You know, if anyone says those words to me, I'll jump into his arms naked and make out with him, no matter who he is.'_

That was what Mimi finally said when she broke the silence of the group in the afternoon. Hikari would have agreed wholeheartedly, given that it was Takeru who said those words. However, now that a barely sober Takeru was pressing his body on hers, kissing her nonstop and touching her body with such lust and passion, she wasn't so sure anymore. She could feel her body getting hotter and hotter as Takeru licked her neck and bit her ears.

'Takeru…' she was silenced again when Takeru captured her lips. His hands were still all over her body, and she felt her limbs weaken each time his fingers touched her skin. He rubbed her breasts tenderly and she found her body unconsciously moving in a way to adjust to his movement. It was as if her body was giving in to Takeru's desire, and Hikari was aware that her mind wasn't that against the idea either. This was Takeru, the man she loved with all her heart and her most trusted companion in the world. She melted at his touch as he wanted more, and she complied gladly. The overheard conversation in the afternoon also made Hikari feel like surrendering herself to him.

Still, she managed to stop him from further advancing when he tried to take her shirt off. The rational side of hers told her to stop, or she would regret it.

Takeru froze for a moment when Hikari grabbed his hands, and Hikari took that chance to pull him down on the bed while she made herself sit on top of his torso. She knelt down and watched Takeru's face, which showed clear discontent and dissatisfaction of her ruining their intimate session. She slapped her hands on his cheeks lightly to make him look at her. Takeru kept staring fiercely at her, as if demanding an explanation. Ignoring his glance, Hikari was determined to get this heavy feeling off her chest. She recalled Takeru's insecurity about making physical contact with her, since she would always comply, so now she had to make sure he did not take it the wrong way.

'Sshhh,' she hissed when Takeru was about to open his mouth to protest. 'You know that I love you, Takeru. But we can't. Not right now,' she bit her lips when she saw the dejected look in his eyes, 'not when you're drunk and probably won't remember this in the morning.'

She leaned down to press a soft kiss on his forehead. 'Calm down, Takeru,' she whispered while holding his hands, placing them on his chest. 'I love you, Takeru, and I am willing to take this relationship a step further, if that is what you want. I want it too, because I love you too much. But I want it to be a romantic, memorable night where we share our love for each other. Tonight is not a good time. You probably won't even remember this in the morning.'

She wasn't sure if Takeru was really listening, but it seemed to have a mollifying effect on the blond as his grip and his body relaxed, while his rapid breathing slowed down as well. 'Listen to me, Takeru,' Hikari went on, 'go to sleep now. We can continue this later, and I want that to be a special night for both of us that we will treasure forever.'

Takeru kept staring at Hikari's redwood-coloured eyes. The originally annoyed expression faded, replaced by a calm and gentle demeanour that Hikari was familiar with. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist and pulled her down to his side, embracing her protectively as he dozed off.

Hikari was initially worried that he would want to continue, but she sighed in relief when she realized Takeru was just holding her and not doing anything more. She looked at the innocent feature on his face, now that he was asleep. The worriless look brought a smile to her face, as he now looked just like the boy she first met at the age of eight, and fell in love with when he rescued her from the forsaken world of the Dark Ocean. How she wanted to keep that countenance on his face forever!

'Keru, you're such a big baby,' she giggled and rested her head on his chest, feeling and listening to his heartbeat that made her feel safe and secure. She moved her hand and poked Takeru's chest. 'You know, I'll be looking forward to _the_ romantic night.' She raised her head to press a soft kiss on his cheek while blushing madly and beaming shyly. 'I can't wait.' As if in response, Takeru snorted in his sleep and held her closer, causing the girl to let out another giggle.

'I love you, Takeru,' she whispered, and then she also closed her eyes and let his bodily warmth guide her into dreamland.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

Is the ending too abrupt? I did not plan for them to go any further, as I think ending it in this tone sounds better and fits more of their characters, especially with the afternoon conversation in mind.

I'm aware that Taichi (and to a certain extent Yamato) is usually portrayed as an overly protective brother, but in Chinese Takari fandom he is a lot more chill and always tries to make Takeru and Hikari go together and do embarrassing things. I'm opting for that playful Taichi in this fic, same as how I wrote him in _'A Blink of an Eye'_. I also like it when he and Yamato are more like pranksters who love to mess with their siblings.

As mentioned before, this is a semi-crack fic, so don't take too seriously about Takeru's drunken acts. My favourite one is him asking about Hikari's measurement, while his 'lesson' for Daisuke comes in a close second. I'm glad that I don't know anyone in real life who'll do that when drunk.

Please review to let me know what you think! Also, please check out my other story, _'Comfortable Silence'_. That is the main project that I'm focusing on. Until next time!


End file.
